


The Boss And Her Secretary

by Mar_Bechloe



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cliche, F/F, Smut, Some Plot, boss and secretary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_Bechloe/pseuds/Mar_Bechloe
Summary: Beca and Chloe finally admit their feelings towards each other and have sex at work.





	The Boss And Her Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that English isn't my first language, so excuse my mistakes on here. Thanks for reading :)

Beca Mitchell is a successful music producer in L.A. She has her own company and she is very famous for her work. She is currently at her office signing some papers to collaborate with new artists. And this process always takes all of her. She loves her work, but sometimes it gets a little too out of control. And it is usually when she has to work with new, inexperienced people in the music industry. This is one of the many times and she is already exhausted. But not exactly... She has this weird energy... Or frustration. And she keeps thinking that it is because of the 6 coffees that she has had all day. And it is already 11 PM. There was no way she was going to sleep anyway. So she has nothing better to do but sit there, in the spacious, modern, -not so- personal space (mainly because of the faulty double door entrance to her office) and sign a ridiculous amount of papers. The colorful L.A. lights are brightening up the whole room through the big windows behind her, helping her see the endless contracts laying on her wooden desk.

 

Out of her office, is her trusty secretary, Chloe Beale. A beautiful young ginger, with the most breathtaking looks and the most mesmerizing eyes. Beca gets lost every time she looks into them. They look like the sky and ocean combined. And she has found herself in that “lost trance state” countless times, over the years that the redhead has been working for her. And the 28-year-old producer loves the fact that Chloe is watching her sometimes too. The chemistry and trust between them are amazing. Chloe has proved that she deserves to be trusted, judging by the help she has given to everyone and by how many times she has saved the company's reputation over the years. But to Beca...She means more than just a work colleague. She has never been clear about it but deep inside she wants to know the ginger better than that. And if she is honest...She simply wants the ginger. Little does she know that the gorgeous secretary feels the same.

 

Chloe is sitting at her desk, getting ready some papers for Beca to sign. While focusing on her work, she is glancing at her stunning boss, as if she's the only one in the world that matters. The redhead has been crazy for Beca for the past 6 years (exactly how long she has been working for -and with- her) and she is trying her best to be discreet and respectful towards her. However, sometimes she can't deny the fact that she is lowkey flirting with her, and her HOT boss seems to be enjoying it. She hopes to get to learn more about her sometime and definitely wants to see more of her out of work. Sure they have attended some evens that Beca had to be to (and Chloe was forever mesmerized by the woman's beauty) but nothing more than that. She is just gazing at her every day at the office, keeping it as less noticeable as she can and maybe talk to her about irrelevant things sometimes, hoping that the incredible brunette would ask her to hang out. But this hasn't happened yet. And Chloe is still waiting. And she can wait forever. Because she is whipped. And patient. In love is an overstatement, but she is willing to wait for a long time to make Beca hers. Of course, she would be disappointed if she would learn that Beca wasn't feeling the same, but she still has hope.

 

Chloe looks at Beca for a split second, before getting up from her chair and knocking on Beca's open door for permission to enter. As if the brunette would ever say no. She is holding some more papers, ready to thoroughly explain to the producer what they are about.

 

“Come in Chloe” Beca smiles brightly at her secretary when she sees her at the door. She knows they are the two last people at work at this time so she doesn't have to think about it a lot before telling her to come in.

 

“Thanks, Ms. Mitchell” The kind secretary smiles and approaches the desk, her eyes right on the beautiful woman in front of her.

 

“Chloe...You've been working here for 6 years. I think it's safe to call me Beca” She chuckles at the redhead, who smiles warmly and blushes.

 

“As you wish...Beca.” Chloe's blush darkens and Beca can't take the woman's beauty and cuteness. She can swear that she has never met a cuter and kinder person than her secretary. And she is a great boss herself, so Chloe is more than happy to be going to work every day to see her. Chloe stands next to her and leaves a pack of contracts and papers on her desk.

 

“Ughhhh there's more?” Beca groaned and started looking through them.

 

“It's okay, Beca. I just have to tell you what they are about and then help you sign them. These are some interesting deals, because as you can see here....” Chloe starts to explain everything about the contracts and the huge profits that the business deals would bring to the company. While Chloe is rumbling about business, Beca can't ignore how SEXY the way the redhead is leaning against her desk is. How banging and fuckable she looks in her short, black, slim fit skirt, stopping a few inches above her knee. Her ample, distinct and full chest, hiding under a white long-sleeve buttoned shirt, with 3 of the buttons undone, to make the image more irresistible and mouth-watering. She has her soft red hair in a messy bun and she is wearing some black high heels that are showing off her long legs. And her scent. Gosh her scent. Beca has gotten accustomed to Chloe's perfume and she loves it and she is, in fact, the one that has bought it for her as a birthday gift. Chloe has been wearing it for as long as she can remember herself, and has even found the courage to ask Beca where she got it from so she can go get another one. And much to Chloe's surprise, Beca actually went and bought her the same perfume in a bigger bottle. And Chloe was thanking her every day for a week.

 

Beca interrupts Chloe's rumbling, with something that she doesn't expect to say out loud. “Gosh, you're so hot” Beca whispers, not realizing that she had just spoken out her thoughts.

 

Chloe blushes surprised that Beca had actually said that. She looks at her with a smile, her blush darkening. “What?”

 

“Wha-...N-Nothing I...forget it...Keep going.” Beca says quickly, her cheeks red from embarrassment. She thought she would be more confident when this moment would come, but she was clearly wrong.

 

The redhead smirks and slowly sits on Beca's lap, forgetting about everything. She has waited years for this and she is not going to lose this chance. She is one of the most confident people that Beca has ever met. And Beca has always loved it. Chloe wraps her arms around her boss's neck and looks at her soft full lips for a moment, before meeting her eyes. “What did you say?” She whispers and smirks once more.

 

Beca is surprised by how forward her secretary is and she feels absolutely pleased that Chloe might feel the same way as Beca has been feeling all these years. She slowly places her hands on the woman's waist. “I said that you are hot...” She whispers and returns the smirk. “So...so...hot” She whispers again, this time a little softer.

 

Chloe smiles softly, leaning in slowly, to give Beca the chance to back out of the situation if she's not sure about something. When she sees her leaning in as well, she is now sure that this is real. That the longed-for moment is actually happening and that Beca also wants it to happen. Chloe closes the small distance between them, giving her a small kiss, but not before she feels the producer's hot breath against her soft lips.

 

They kiss softly for a few seconds, both of them feeling amazing and completely satisfied with what is happening. None of them can believe that they are finally kissing. The one thing that they had both wanted for so long. Be with each other. The kiss breaks after a little, and both women look into each other's eyes for any sign of regret. When they see nothing but lust and love into them, their lips meet again. This time is nothing like the other one. The kiss is passionate. Their lips hover against one another hungrily, creating a sloppy but stimulating make out session. Their tongues exploring every inch of each other's mouths, making the kiss unique and irresistible. Both women are getting turned on, Beca mostly, and can't help the soft moan that escapes her mouth into the kiss.

 

Chloe smirks against Beca's lips and gets up from her lap, breaking the kiss, leaving Beca wondering why she just did that. Chloe offers her hand to help her get up and Beca takes it with a smile on her face standing up, only to be grabbed by the collar and forced into a loving and lustful kiss once again. Beca gives in to the temptation and smiles into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. Without expecting it (as if she has expected everything that has happened tonight) she feels Chloe's hands on her hips, turning them around, so Beca in now leaning against her own desk. Not thinking twice, Beca jumps on the desk with Chloe's help, spreading her legs for the woman to rest between them. Both women moaned quietly into the kiss, wanting this right now more than anything.

 

Chloe started kissing Beca's neck, biting down on it, leaving dark red love bites. At this point, the bunette's moans become louder and she tangles her fingers in Chloe's hair, guiding her head wherever she needs the most attention to. Chloe only focuses on the neck area, for now, wanting to start slow, in case her boss starts to regret it. To her surprise, she feels Beca's hands trailing up and down on her side and moments later cupping her breast. The producer earns a moan from her partner, getting this as a sign to move further. She starts to unbutton Chloe's shirt, revealing her full, bra covered breasts. She pushes the sexy garment down, starting to play with Chloe's left nipple.

 

“Beca...Yes!” Chloe mumbles against her neck. “Gosh you're so fucking hot” She whispers and leaves another hickey on her neck. Marking her like she owned her. But this was all Beca wanted. For Chloe to own her. To be hers.

 

Beca smiles and starts to throw everything that was on the desk on the floor, clearly not caring about them. The only thing she cared about was Chloe. And all the things she can do with her. Beca starts to lay down on there. Thankfully Chloe takes the hint and climbs on top of Beca, crushing her lips on hers. Beca moans louder once again and wraps her legs around the ginger's waist, pressing their cores together. And it feels incredible. Beca hasn't had sex a lot of times. Because one will either succeed in their career or their love life. It is pretty hard to achieve in both. That's why Beca has missed that feeling so much. That is the frustration and weird energy she has. And this is the only wait to get rid of it. She is so happy that she gets to do this with Chloe right now. She has never questioned her sexuality before...Not until meeting Chloe. And she was now sure that she was gay. Gay for Chloe. The way their bodies fit together is amazing. And Beca definitely wants more. She NEEDS more. She needs the redhead right now and she is determined that she wants to do this with her for the rest of their lives. The feeling that Chloe is giving her (not even having done anything more than kissing) is indescribable.

 

Chloe started to slowly lift Beca's shirt, taking her sweet time while doing it, only to bend down to kiss, lick and nip on her body. She starts from her stomach and moves up to her chest. Beca arched her back, hoping that Chloe would take that brief moment to reach behind her and unhook her bra. And she does. Chloe removes Beca's shirt completely and takes off her bra. And she is mesmerized. She looks at the woman's breasts for a moment, trying to take in her beauty. Beca smirks and quickly unbuttons the redhead's shirt. Chloe takes it off and that leaves her with her skirt and a half pulled down bra. Beca sits up and kisses Chloe, while reaching behind her, taking off her bra as well. The garment goes flying into the room and the horny secretary takes a deep breath before capturing Beca's erect nipple in her mouth. Beca moans loudly, as Chloe lets her tongue hover around it and bite down on it a few times. Before the brunette knew it, the ginger had attacked her right nipple, following the same principle, but adding some more pleasure to the sensation by pinching the other nipple with her fingers. Beca throws her head back, another moan escaping her lips, loving the way that Chloe was pleasuring her.

 

“Fuck Chlo...Fuck yes..!” Beca groans in pleasure, the sound of the nickname sending chills down Chloe's spine. The ginger pushes Beca down, to lay flat on the desk once again, leaning against her and marking her with some more of her masterful, dark red love bites. The brunette pulls Chloe further up, taking her nipple in her mouth, not surprised by the soft moan that the redhead lets out. Beca reaches behind her secretary and pulls up her skirt, almost ripping it off as she did, tucking her hand between her legs, expecting to meet Chloe's, hopefully, drenched panties. But she doesn't. Instead, she comes in direct contact with the woman's dripping folds and runs her finger through them roughly.

 

Chloe moans loudly as her hips buckle involuntary, bending down more to kiss Beca deeply and moan in her mouth. “Do you always come here without panties on?” Beca teases, mumbling against her lips.

 

“Only when I'm feeling lucky” She smirks.

 

“Oh...And let me guess. You were feeling lucky today.”

 

“Well, I knew that we were working late and that we would be alone so I decided to try my luck” She mutters with a smirk.

 

“So that's all for me?” She smirks, referring to her currently drenched core, that she knows she can easily dip her fingers in without too much effort.

 

“All for you babe.” Chloe whispers and kisses her passionately, starting to grind against Beca's hand, in need of more friction. Beca takes the hint and she starts to rub Chloe's center with two fingers, teasing her entrance with her thumb. She has never had lesbian sex before, but she has done her research. When she realized that she was in love with her secretary (ok, not exactly in love...for now) she had sat down and watched some girl on girl porn, just to be prepared. And she certainly knew what she was doing. She has used multiple techniques on herself, that she is now putting in action, driving the redhead crazy. Chloe moans and pushes herself harder against her, wanting her fingers inside her. Beca takes that hint as well, and in no time she dips two fingers full length into the redhead.

 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfcukfuck” Chloe shouts, clenching her teeth. She can't believe how good Beca is at this and she is definitely about to come undone but tries to delay her orgasm as long as possible. This, not only because it would be embarrassing to orgasm in the first few seconds of actual sex, but also because she doesn't want this sensation to end. She wants it to last forever. She wants to be with Beca. Now she has no doubt about that. Beca pushes one more finger into the redhead, amazed by how sexy she is and how good her fingers feel into her.

 

“Gosh, Chlo you're so tight.” Beca moans herself and starts to go faster and harder with her fingers. At this point, Chloe can't take it anymore. She is pushing so hard against Beca's fingers that she is practically fucking herself with them. Beca feels Chloe's walls tighten more and she is sure that the redhead is close to cumming. She pushes a fourth finger deep inside her to accommodate the other three, to help Chloe reach her climax.

 

“Come for me Chloe” Beca whispers in her ear and goes so hard, at some point thinking that her wrist is going to break.

 

“Beca!!!” Chloe screams, her lover's name escaping her mouth like a prayer, as she lets her orgasm take over her. The secretary is breathless and collapses on top of Beca, trying to catch her breath, while Beca is fucking her softly, helping her get down from her height. Beca draws out all four digits and brings them in her mouth, licking them clean, with a dirty smirk on her face. She can't believe how amazing the woman tastes and closes her eyes, enjoying it.

 

“Wow...I've fantasized us having sex so many times but I never thought it would be that good.” Chloe admits and chuckles, burring her face in Beca's chest, trying to cuddle somehow. But the redhead knows that Beca hasn't gotten her turn yet. And she's not going to let this pass.

 

“I'm going to have to agree to that...” Beca smirks and wraps her arms around her softly.

 

“Ready to get your turn then?” Chloe mumbles against her chest, placing soft kisses on her collarbone.

 

“I want nothing more.” Beca whispers and moans softly at the thought of the ginger fucking her senseless.

 

Chloe sits up and starts to unbutton Beca's trousers. She hears the woman beneath her whimper and she knows that she needs her right now. But Chloe is nervous. She might have been obsessed over the brunette and the thought of her making her hers being a daily thought, but she has no idea how to pleasure a woman. Well...Now she knows, but only how to be a bottom. And in order to top Beca, she has to be twice as good. But she doesn't know what to do. She lets a few thoughts cross her mind, after unbuttoning her pants and while starting to lick her nipple, about how she is going to give this absolutely gorgeous and turned on brunette below her the pleasure that she needs. And she thinks of a way.

 

Beca lets out a breathy moan when Chloe pulls her pants down, revealing some black lace thongs. The redhead smirks at the sight and slowly pulls them down and off, throwing them in the pile of clothes on the floor. Before Beca can process what is happening, Chloe spreads the brunette's legs apart and bends down, giving her dripping sex a single, firm, long lick. Beca almost screams and arches her back, in need for more. When Chloe sees her reaction, she realizes that she is doing good and starts to eat her out roughly and uncontrollably, like she hasn't eaten anything in months. And oddly enough, Beca tastes indescribably good.

 

“Shit Chloe...Mmmmm my pussy is so wet for you.” Beca mumbles some encouragements to let Chloe know that she is doing amazing. Chloe smirks and brings her fingers in Beca's wet folds. She takes her hard clit into her mouth and starts to tease her entrance with two fingers. Beca can't help the loud moan that escapes her mouth, when Chloe pushes the digits deep inside her, starting to fuck her hard and fast.

 

“Chlo...I hate that this has to end...But I'm so fucking close.” Beca moans and throws her head back, being so close to her climax.

 

“I wanna taste you...Let me taste you, Ms. Mitchell.” Chloe whispers in her ear, taking her earlobe in her mouth, already having pulled away from her drenched core.

 

With that, Beca lets her orgasm take over her, climaxing against the ginger's fingers. Chloe bends down and starts to clean her off, licking every last drop of her delicious juices. “Mmmm fuck yes Chloe” She whispers, feeling completely satisfied and pleased. She still can't believe that this happened. That she just had sex with her beautiful secretary. She has wanted that for so long now...Not to necessarily have sex with her, but get to know her and maybe get with her...But this was a hundred times better.

 

“That...was amazing...” She whispers as Chloe gently rests her body on top of her, cuddling into her. She knew that Chloe was a cuddler. But she is not complaining. Because she is one herself. She wraps her arms around her and they stay silent for a few moments, enjoying each other's company and trying to relax and catch their breaths, only now realizing how uncomfortable the wooden desk actually is. But none of them cares. Because they were finally with each other.

 

“Hey, you haven't regretted anything, have you?” Chloe whispers and looks straight into her beautiful stormy eyes.

 

“No...I wanted this...I want it...” Beca smiles, meeting her tone.

 

“Promise that things won't be awkward between us after that?” Chloe asks hesitantly.

 

“Promise” Beca smiles and pecks her lips softly, causing the woman to smile brightly. “Hey...Can I take you out for dinner tomorrow?” The brunette asks with a small blush on her cheeks.

 

“Definitely” Chloe smiles, returning the peck.

 


End file.
